


[Moodboard] Buck x Don Twenty Years Later AU

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Band of Brothers Moodboards [1]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Fanart, M/M, Mood Board, Post-Canon, Twenty Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Band of Brothers Twenty Years Later AU: Buck Compton x Don Malarkey
Relationships: Buck Compton/Donald Malarkey
Series: Band of Brothers Moodboards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101560
Kudos: 11





	[Moodboard] Buck x Don Twenty Years Later AU

**Author's Note:**

> Post-war, Buck and Don settle together in Los Angeles, California. Buck works as a detective before becoming a District Attorney, while Don works in automobiles and real estate before running for public office. They live in a discreet, modern, and spacious home outside the city center.

**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/639949303342841856/band-of-brothers-twenty-years-later-au-buck)}


End file.
